Just a Phone Call
by evaishere
Summary: My take on the first Alec/Magnus phone call.


might write more on this, im inspired by ariviand's amazing stories on alec/magnus which make my day whenever they are updated. so in the Alec/magnus spirit here ya go

btw: i do not own alec or magnus or jace or clary or isabelle or simon or church, we just go out to play sometimes

* * *

Alec was lying in bed on his back, counting the cracks in his ceiling. Alec was painfully aware that self pity never helped anybody but today was a really, really bad day. Clary taking over Jace, and him acting like she's the one and only, the annoying mundane Sam or whatever, and Isabelle attempting to make dinner. The day was possibly the worst ever. Apparently no one told his darling sister that a whole chicken was not meant to be fried in a pan. He sighed and closed his eyes, listening to his stomach growl.

Alec wasn't used to skipping dinner. Clary completely took over Jace. _His _Jace. Alec wished things could go back to normal, before the redhead barged in on their life. Couldn't someone just come and make things alright? So his existence didn't completely suck in a screwed up world? He needed one of those…what had Clary called them?...a fairy godmother. Yeah. He definitely needed one of those. As if to answer Alec's endless self pity, his phone vibrated loudly on the nightstand. He picked up the flashing phone,

"uh…hello?"

"Did I wake you up? I know it's kind of late."

"Uhhh. No, I wasn't asleep. Wait…who is this?"

"Don't insult me blue eyes! When I make an introduction no one ever forgets."

"Magnus?!"

"The one and only, love" the warlock replied with a snicker, "you never called so I figured something had to be done"

"I…uh…I never even got your number" Alec said, his face creeping with a hint of a blush.

"You do know what a phonebook is darling, don't you? I'm listed you know"

"Oh, I never thought of that" Alec stammered out, full on blushing now.

"Of course you didn't! Which is why I decided to give you a call. Someone has to make the first move. So whatcha doing?

"Nothing I guess. Is this conversation even going anywhere?"

"It can go wherever you want it to go my little shadowhunter," Magnus was whispering now.

Alec stared at his wall in silence, his face beet red, his body tingling. He imagined Magnus sprawled out on his comforter, twirling a stray piece of hair as he clutched a cell phone with the other hand…what was that feeling? The little shiver…was that anticipation? The incredibly attractive warlock, with his piercing eyes…those green eyes….Alec stared silently ahead of him, unable to form coherent thoughts.

"I know exactly where _I_ want this to go" Magnus continued on, in a throaty voice that made Alec shiver, ignoring the silence on the other end, "the question is, do _you?_"

Alec heard a tiny click and the line went dead. What was that about? You know what that was about…you're just scared. Jace is never scared. Great. Now he was arguing with himself. But how would it feel? To run his fingers through that hair? Or to touch those lips, curled in a knowing smile? Alec shuddered and shook his head. These thoughts should not be in his brain. Especially when he was trying to sleep. The shadowhunter fell back on his bed but did not fall asleep for a very long time.

Up before everyone else, Alec sat on a kitchen counter in pj pants. He was eating his second bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. Church stalked In and jumped up on Alec's counter, purring loudly.

"What's wrong with you?" Alec was staring suspiciously at the cat, knowing Church was never this happy. He was answered when the cat opened its jaws and dropped a huge spider by Alec's leg.

"Go eat innocent insects somewhere else, Church. People actually eat food in here. Gross," he shoved the cat off the counter and dumped the rest of his cereal in the sink. Alec grabbed an apple and sat down at the table, watching Church. The cat was chomping on the spider happily. Church was still purring. Thinking of purring,

"Church I had the weirdest dream last night," Alec was not above talking to animals in the early morning hours. "There was this room, with bright colors and glitter. Yeah, lots of glitter…and there was someone in the room…" Alec furrowed his brows trying to recall the evasive dream, he was sure there was purring involved.

"Ooooohhh," Alec suddenly remembered and blushed a light pink color.

Church lifted his eyes to glance at Alec, as if to say then what? Alec's blush was barely starting to fade when Isabelle shuffled in a tiny silk bathrobe.

"So what was that dream?" she asked, letting out a huge yawn, "You never finished saying"

Alec's face colored again, but Isabelle didn't notice, her head was deep in the fridge.

"It was nothing. I don't really remember," he grunted at his sister, quickly getting up.

"Oh, so you talk to the demented creepy cat and not your sister?! Wow Alec, why do I even put up with you on a daily basis?" she sighed dramatically and lifted her head to glare at her brother who was already gone from the kitchen. Rolling her eyes, Isabelle put her hands on her hips and turned to stare at Church.

Back in his room, Alec was staring his phone. Call or no call? What did the dream even mean? Did he want Magnus? Like he wanted, no he loved Jace. That was different. It was different. It _had_ to be different. Scared of the new feelings, Alec got dressed for training. He headed out of his room conflicted, but not after pocketing his seldom used phone. Not daring to make the call, not daring to miss one either.

* * *

im hoping you might maybe review? that would make my day :DD

be nice though, i have low self esteem


End file.
